Virginia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black/brown/reddish and orangish brown. I like having it black the most, but I sometimes dye it just to change things up. At the moment, it's reddish/orangish brown and medium length. And I like it this way. *Eye Color: Brown. I have nothing else to say about them. *Trademark: I don't really have one. Trademark: I dress sort of casual. I don't wear fancy things 24/7 like some girls, or pile makeup on my face. But I sort of like to look nice. Family Heartless parents Read above. They're heartless. I don't know what else to say. And they don't even deserve to be mentioned. That is all. Ari-Gema Lang Ari Gema is my sister. She doesn't really like me, but I love her. She's a dork and dark but never mess with her. Gail Morgan Gail has been one of my many foster mothers. She's always liked Ari, but for me, we've always had a difficult time bonding. She hates how I'm so shy. I know it's rude, but.. I don't like her. I really don't want her to adopt us. At all. History I was born to heartless people who will not be named on January 14, 1995, in Korea. I was named after the American state. My history was awful and scarring to those with emoti ons but no one gives a damn about it, so we'll skip. I've been in a million foster homes, and I've hated every singel foster parent I've ever had. Personality I don't like to be friends straight away. I have some trust issues, but I don't walk up to you and say I hate you and beat you up. I'm competitive, and I take studies and sports and performing very seriously, but I like to relax. Relationships It's really complicated, but I'll add it later. Relationships with Other Students Su-Jin Kang Su's my best friend. She's amazing and has always been there for me since day one. Elizabeth Wang Liz is also one of my best friends. She's really funny and sweet. Aerin Park Aerin's one of my close friends. We met in Korea and she is just great. Krystal Park Krystal's a really sweet girl. She's a few years younger than me, but she's like my sister. Never mess with her. Trivia *I speak in caps a lot. *I like some K-Pop. *My favorite colors are magenta and dark red. no duh *I like talking in italics, bold, and strikethrough. *My musical inspirations are P!nk and Maroon 5. *I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't watch TV. *Movies FTW. *I play volleyball. *I may or may not be a virgin. Gallery Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo4_250.gif Tumblr_m9itabGCbr1r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_m9i71kdzB51qmpli2o1_500.png Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo4_r1_250.gif VirginiaPigtails.jpg Tumblr_m9hnmcRDr61qf78myo8_250.jpg Tumblr_m9h82xXNAZ1rf05uao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9h1nx0uhm1re95x8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9gr4ogwQu1qdflfuo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9g5dol4Jr1qbug69o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9fube4FWl1re8axjo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9etbuCNwm1r0w8f0o3_500.jpg Tumblr_m9en2kCXlA1qbs1pto1_250.gif VirginiaMonkey.png Tumblr_m9ef8qKRQr1qezpeqo4_250.png Tumblr_m9d9kc9gpv1refyxjo1_500.jpg IuuafVYLcMm8b.gif Tumblr_lggrvfYogt1qe6azv.gif YoonaIshSoPerfect.gif Tumblr_m9wsep7DCQ1qip4fjo1_500.png Tumblr_m9unvbB9IQ1rptao5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9unvbB9IQ1rptao5o3_500.jpg Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po1_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po2_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po3_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po4_250.gif Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno1_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno2_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno3_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno4_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno5_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno6_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno7_500.png Tumblr_ma0adyjJIt1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma0ywwr3Xf1r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_ma0wccbdmi1rb792so7_250.png Tumblr_ma0upujXkr1qda81qo2_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno1_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno3_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno4_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno5_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno6_250.png Tumblr_ma0n9bHeY71qm0r9lo1_500.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno1_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno3_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno4_250.png Tumblr_ma04o1Szw31qf4wffo1_500.png Tumblr_ma03qzUjk91rap88uo1_500.png Tumblr_m9x74xvkbS1qa8pujo2_500.gif Tumblr_m9z2e9UG9X1r3ppzqo1_250.png Tumblr_m9ybgxGGw41rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_m9y0xws8GX1r3bmg9o2_250.png Tumblr_m8c31zhrMq1rcfkc0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma89mzj7oJ1rg85fko1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7sfaMlnC1rvkjo2o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma865h5qvi1qi1w29o1_500.png Tumblr_ma865h5qvi1qi1w29o1_500.png Tumblr_ma6ozyCEyX1r2qx22o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma6ozyCEyX1r2qx22o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma6j6dNz6b1rg85fko1_500.png Tumblr_ma61z7JUqt1ra34lqo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o4_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o5_250.gif Tumblr_ma54crczRS1r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_ma31o2eaB71qbloxuo1_500.png Tumblr_ma3yr1V9dP1recxkbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3ou0bgX91rf4lf5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto1_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto2_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto3_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto4_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto5_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto6_250.png Tumblr_ma2n53SwZI1qc9solo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma22h5Spl31rf4lf5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma1fwoUVdr1rb104ko1_250.png Tumblr_ma1fwoUVdr1rb104ko2_250.png Tumblr_ma137iCx331r2qx22o4_500.jpg Tumblr_ma137iCx331r2qx22o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9zlmxHPaE1ra7m8ho5_500.jpg YoonaStuffedBear.jpg Tumblr_m8gxe9Vobg1rrtw3ro2_500.png Yoona_tumblr8.jpg Tumblr_lc9z3tf0RB1qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mab62lSbhk1rptao5o1_500.gif Tumblr_mac887Dikx1r5zlomo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mabj19Js8s1rcm843o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_mablfjpB1H1qbalato1_250.gif Tumblr_mady0qDeLl1qm0r9lo1_500.gif Tumblr_mad5r1qk6j1rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_mac2pl1Tqm1recxkbo1_500.gif Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo1_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo2_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo3_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo5_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo6_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo7_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo8_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo9_250.png Tumblr_mae7trA42S1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_mae24tDBpV1r3okzoo1_500.jpg Tumblr_maayauezUP1qgaibeo1_500.png Tumblr_mad8o7dz9B1qjzm7go1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o9_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o3_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o7_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o2_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o6_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o8_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_magdlnqLE81rw0wjpo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafntsAp0Q1rgi2e6o2_500.gif Tumblr_mafg20hOK51rqujamo1_500.png Tumblr_maf8bbsRzO1rwnenf.gif Tumblr_macc7aCt3Q1r2qx22o4_250.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:1995 Births Category:Content Category:Virginia Lang